Sin libertad
by Ravel Burleigh
Summary: Bajo la sombra del recuerdo vive la agonia en que respiro. El dia en que te fuiste se acabaron mis sueños.[KakaxSaku][Mundo Alterno][renovado]
1. Capitulo 1: El encierro

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen...el que escriba es mero pasatiempo

Que tal!!

Pues aquí estoy nuevamente...

Antes que nada debo aclarar que la historia que está en proceso... está pensada para que sea larga, la trama en general la irán conociendo conforme avancen los capítulos, espero tengan paciencia…De verdad quiero que esto quede bien y en el gusto de ustedes los lectores...

Dicho lo anterior es hora de iniciar!!Vamos Mis Elites!! (Olviden eso ¬¬)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**Capitulo 1**_

_**Desesperación**_

Lentamente abrió sus ojos, temía encontrase con esa misma soledad en la que hace algunos días se había visto envuelta , se movió intentando encontrar alguna posición más cómoda, era imposible el dolor de sus manos, de sus muñecas a cada minuto se volvía más insoportable, pero no quería rendirse, quería luchar y nada la detendría, esta vez no podía huir y su destino simplemente dependía de ella, no de su padre ni de su hermano, tampoco de esa chiquilla mimada que lloraba con facilidad, se había vuelto mujer y esta vez tendría que luchar por su cuenta, volvió a moverse pero ahora con rabia , esa rabia guardada durante años de no poder ser indispensable , de ser esa muñeca intocable, esa muñeca que solo servia para ser admirada que no era valorada por nadie y a la que nadie le importaba, volvió moverse ahora con lagrimas en sus ojos, con mucha fuerza y un grito ahogado, pero la maldita soga parecía invencible, cortaba lentamente su piel, quemándola en cada uno de sus movimientos que se volvían mas desesperados. Después de un rato el dolor se había ido, lo intento con sus piernas, lucho y lucho , pero otra vez la soga se interpuso en su camino y sangro la delicada piel de princesa, esa piel que nadie pudo tocar, hasta aquel día que ese hombre entro por su ventana, segó su vista y la abandono sola en la oscuridad, de pronto otra vez pudo sentir dolor , pero ya no le importaba, apenas podía respirar, el llanto la estaba ahogando "_debo hacer algo" _intento gritar pero su boca estaba sellada, de repente se quedo inmóvil, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, alguien se acercaba rápidamente, intento acomodarse, no pudo y lo único que obtuvo fue un golpe en el rostro, torpemente intento moverse en el suelo, otra vez fallo, estaba muy nerviosa, estando en el piso podía escuchar claramente como alguien se acercaba, tuvo tanto miedo que inconscientemente comenzó a temblar, aunque quizás fuera el frió, no lo pensó y con su último aliento intento librarse de la soga, sin embrago se detuvo en seco , frente a ella se encontraba alguien, podía ver sus pies, en un movimiento instintivo se impulso hacia atrás -**no te cansas?- **pregunto una voz grave, imponente , ella se limito a balbucear, en ese momento lo único que podía hacer era mirarlo, y lo peor del caso es que ni siguiera distinguía del todo a aquél sujeto

- **te dije que te estuvieras tranquila- **nuevamente se escucho esa voz y la silueta, reflejada por la luna, se acerco al cuerpo de la chica que tirada en el suelo, atada de pies y manos, amordazada y lastimada, respiraba agitadamente en busca de aire, el sujeto le quito el trapo que sellaba su boca **-maldito, déjame salir, desátame, no te quedes mirándome, quítame las cuerdas****- **grito desesperada la muchacha que violentamente se revolcaba en el suelo

- ¿¿**que**** te las quite??...lo siento pero es mi trabajo- **dijo el hombre y la tenue luz que iluminaba aquella habitación mostró el rostro de el sujeto, aunque este estuviera cubierto por una máscara, y uno de sus ojos tapado por una extraña cinta, lo mechones plateados cubrían parte de su frente y se dio cuenta que aunque su aspecto fuera extraño, no parecía ser el maldito que la secuestro.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Espero le haya gustado, de mi parte creo que es todo, debo aclara que la historia esta desmembrada (sadismo!) en pocas palabras que esto es solo el inicio, los detalles se irán revelando conforme avance la trama. (Paciencia TT…espera creo que eso ya lo había dicho ¬¬u)

Este fic lo dedico a aquellos que han reconocido mi existencia…con mucho cariño.

Gracias Setza-san, Jane, FW y Dibrael.

Atte. Aizar.

"Los amigos verdaderos son los que vienen a compartir nuestra felicidad cuando se les ruega, y nuestra desgracia sin ser llamados.", Demetrio de Falera


	2. Capitulo 2: Recuerdos

Naruto y su personaje no me pertenecen…el que escriba es mero pasatiempo.

Que tal!!

Aquí estoy de nuevo para traerles la continuación del fic, he hecho algunas modificaciones para que su lectura sea más cómoda, me gustaría alargar un poco más los capítulos, de mi parte espero que les guste.

Saludos a todas la personas que han tenido la bondad de leer mi fic (T-T gracias)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**Capitulo 2**_

_**Recuerdos**_

La pequeña habitación de pronto se torno más fría, el sonido de su respiración agitada, cubrió el silencio, aun quería vivir. Ninguno de los dos hablo durante un tiempo ambos se miraban, uno con desprecio y el otro sin motivo aparente. El sujeto lentamente hurgo en el bolsillo de su pantalón, saco una navaja, ella no hizo nada, por alguna razón se sentía tranquila, lo miro acercarse lentamente, el se agacho y la tomo de los muslos, la chica serró fuertemente los ojos y apretó los puños ,tenía mucho miedo, el enmascarado observando su reacción y sonrió para si, luego corto las cuerdas de sus tobillos, la pelirosa de pronto se sintió libre y su corazón tomo un respiro, lo percibió aun más cerca , el hombre tomo las manos de la chica y nuevamente corto la soga, la pelirosa se levanto torpemente y se sentó en el colchón que se encontraba en el suelo -**gracias- ** murmuro con mucha timidez la chica , el tipo sonrió y se dispuso a retirarse- **por que**** estoy aquí?- **cuestiono la muchacha -**como pago de tu Padre- ** contesto el hombre sin voltear, alterada la joven se levanto violentamente y corrió hacia el, lo tomo del brazo para girarlo hacia si y en un instante te topo frente a el único ojo visible del sujeto -**como?..****mi**** padre...a que te refieres??- **le cuestiono apunto del colapso -**voy a morir****- **pregunto nuevamente la chica mirándolo fijamente -**eso es algo relativo- **contesto el peliplateado se separo de la chica y salió del pequeño cuarto.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Y de repente la sangre cubrió su rostro, sintió el __cálido__ liquido deslizase entre sus manos, el, __como siempre, había intentado protegerla ¿qué fue lo que fallo? Toco sus cuello, casi no tenia pulso, grito, nadie hizo caso, todos corrían horrorizados... sintió su __calido__ aroma inundar nuevamente su cuerpo, ese calor embriagante que tanto le complacía, miro a todos lados buscando algo inexistente, percibió que su alma corría hacia algún lugar lejano... uno muy triste -__**Te amo- **__hablo entre sollozos la mujer que ahora descansaba en su pecho, su voz era débil, se movía entre sus brazos, respiraba agitada - __**tranquila no hables mas... todo saldrá bien-**__ un vez __más__ se mentía a __sí__ mismo, su cuerpo lo __sabía__ y en ese ínstate temblaba __**-no te **__**vayas**__**- **__imploro aquel hombre __**- no me dejes solo otra vez... por favor-**__ gimió __a punto__ de romper en llanto - __**yo siempre estaré contigo- **__ hablo la mujer y besos sus labios por __última__ vez...por __última__ vez...¿qué fue lo que fallo ?..._

Eran las 3:00 de la mañana, se despertó agitado y bañado en sudor, toco su rostro desnudo y se froto los ojos intentando deshacerse de ese recuerdo, respiro profundamente y subió su máscara, se levanto de la cama decidido a salir de aquel lugar, pero recordó que no podría, había cometido un crimen. Camino lentamente y se sentó en la única silla que se encontraba en la habitación quería dormir pero al parecer en la cama no podría...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Estando sola en la habitación sin nada que la atara se movía desesperadamente en busca de salida, llevaba horas sin dormir. Miro el pequeño cuarto pudo distinguir dos puertas un colchón y una ventana diminuta por donde apenas un rayo de luna consolador iluminaba la oscura habitación, se acerco a la puerta con la esperanza de que estuviera abierta, temblando, giro la perilla lentamente y para su sorpresa esta se abrió, asustada y con sigilo camino hacia el otro lado para encontrarse con aquel hombre que plácidamente dormía, se encontraba sentado en una silla con los brazos cruzados, noto que aquella habitación era idéntica a la suya solo que en esta aparte de la silla, se encontraba una mesa muy amplia, sobre ella había muchos objetos... no pudo distinguirlos la oscuridad era inmensa, siguió caminando intentando no hacer ruido, quería ver que había tras la otra puerta. Cruzo la habitación pero algo la detuvo, miro al sujeto nuevamente, tenía esa extraña mascara, un impulso y su curiosidad la hicieron desviarse de su objetivo...quería ver quién era el que la había atrapado...acerco su mano al rostro de aquel hombre dispuesta a quitarle la mascar -**¿qué intentas hacer?- **dijo el hombre, ella dio un respingo y se alejo rápidamente -**¿qué intentabas hacer?-** hablo nuevamente el sujeto quien se levanto y se acerco amenazadoramente, ella desvió la mirada y no contesto **-te quite las sogas para que no siguieras lloriqueando- ** continuo el hombre mientras se levantaban

- **yo no te hecho nada ¡por favor déjame ir!- **suplico con los ojos llorosos la pelirosa, mientras se aferraba a la manga de el sujeto - **por favor****- **grito aun mirándolo con esos ojos tan puros **- ****vete a tu cuarto!!- **habloel peliplateado intentando ocultar su sonrojó inoportuno y repentino

_**-¿Porque ?...esa mirada...- **_pensó para sí y la llevo a su habitación, la dejo ahí sollozando y cerró la puerta con llave -_**Esto no me gusta nada- **_se bajo la máscara y delineo sus labios

_**- ¿Porque?-**_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ñomñom!!!

Espero le haya gustado...ya saben dudas, comentarios, reclamaciones, los que gusten…Solo dejen un review...

Cuídense!!

Atte. Aizar

"Con tal que yo lo crea ¿qué importa que lo cierto no lo sea?"


	3. Capitulo3: El día en que murio la amante

_Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen el que escriba es mero pasatiempo._

Que tal!

Tanto tiempo sin escribir, la verdad la inspiración se retiro de mi mete un buen tiempo, les pido disculpas por la tardanza nnu.

Espero les guste.

Sin más que decir….

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**Capitulo 3**_

_**El día en que murió la amante**___

Los cálidos rayos del sol se colaban por la rendija que aquel cuarto tenía como ventana, exhausta, recargada en una esquina se había quedado dormida, instintivamente abrazaba sus piernas, aun podían notarse en su rostro las lágrimas, lentamente abrió sus ojos, como si esperara algo…como si esperara a alguien. Movió cada musculo de su cuerpo entumecido, evitando el dolor de su posición se levanto rápidamente y comenzó a dar vueltas en el pequeño cuarto, se sentía un poco mas aliviada, por lo menos no estaba atada, en un instante se detuvo, había escuchado algo - **¿Tienes hambre?- **se escucho una voz detrás de la puerta, la muchacha temerosa tardo en contestar, ciertamente tenía mucha hambre, pero ¿podía confiar en él? - **¿****Estas despierta?- ** insistió a aquel hombre, su tono parecía preocupado, en ese momento a la pelirosa se le ocurrió algo.

Sin repuesta, el hombre que se encontraba en la habitación de a un lado decidió levantarse e investigar, quizás la chica aun dormía, si fuera cierto le llevaría el desayuno y evitaría una discusión, le pareció buena idea, tomo el cartón de leche un pan y se decidió a entrar a la habitación contigua, en ese instante al abrir la puerta esta se cerró con violencia propinándole un buen golpe en la cara que lo tiro **– Maldita sea!- **grito mientras se frotaba la cara por el dolor –** ahora me dirás que hago aquí!!- **grito la chica enardecida mientras intentaba golpearlo, después de un extraño forcejeo, el hombre se levanto con fuerza mientras la tomaba de las muñecas, la arrojo al viejo colchón de la otra habitación, la chica gimió de dolor - **no vuelvas a hacer algo así- **tomo del suelo el desayuno que le había llevado y lo aventó con violencia, la mujer se contrajo en un ovillo, y lloro en silencio.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_Habían pasado más de 2 años desde aquel fatídico día, a nadie parecía importarle la ausencia de su voz, el sonido cadencioso de su caminar en la cocina, la dulzura de sus labios en cada noche, la delicadeza de su piel bajo su pecho, que tonto, que tontos todos ¿cómo olvidar siquiera el aroma de su piel? por lo menos el aun lo percibía , en el cuarto, en el balcón, en la cocina, en su almohada¿Por qué nadie lloraba al recordarla?...él lo hacía cada noche, en silencio y en el rincón que ambos compartían antes de dormir¿porque de pronto todos sonreían? Hablaban, caminaban y trabajaban, si ella ya no estaba ¿Por qué? El hombre __se desvanecía en recuerdos, en su voz, en la nada, en la fotografía que tenía en su estudio.__Era una tarde violenta, las gotas en furia, golpeaban la ventana sin clemencia, parecía que alguien deseaba entrañarle ese dolor, tomo la taza de café que tenia a un lado, estaba frió, llevaba horas pensando, tantas , que había olvidado aquel café, de pronto el teléfono sonó, rompió la "armonía" del apartamento, el sujeto en un arranque removió sus cabellos y dejo que timbrara, 5 minutos y seguía timbrando, convencido de que tenía que contestar, tomo el auricular –__**Tanto tiempo**__- se escucho una voz fría, se levanto asustado, el liquido negro comenzó a recorrer la mesa del estudio donde se encontraba __**-¿no querías contestar?…-**__ continuo el hombre del otro lado de la línea, recobrándose el __peliplateado__ se dirigió hacia la sala __**– ya veo…de seguro no esperabas esto, pero acabo de averiguar el nombre del asesino, porque no vienes a mi casa y te explico los de**__**talles, te estaré esperando, **__**hasta luego**__**…**__** Kakashi-**__ el sujeto al otro lado había colgado…. _

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Jojojojojo

He vuelto!! después de "años" de abandono he retomado este fic…espero continúen leyendo.

¿Qué les pareció? Ya saben dudas comentarios y reclamaciones mándenme un review… los espero con ansias.

Se cuidan y no olviden que la vida…¬¬ olviden eso. (Dedicado a todos lo que lo han leído) jojojojo. Y perdón que este tan cortito nnU

Atte. Aizar.

"Sin dolor no te haces feliz, sin amor, no sufres mas" –Beto Cuevas-


End file.
